


В семье главным может быть только один

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e01 End of Nights: part 1, F/F, Mother/daughter incest, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают дни, когда Эшли Магнус готова надеть футболку с надписью: "Моя мама - самая лучшая на свете!". Сегодня явно не такой день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В семье главным может быть только один

Как мне рассказать про свою мать? Вы слышали шутку о том, что, если создать гибрид кубик-рубика с судоку – количество самоубийств возрастет вдвое? Так вот, вы получили краткое описание Хелен Магнус. Многоходовая задача, загадка, которую среднему уму тяжело даже постичь, не то, что решить. 

Мне никогда не избавиться от сторонних оценок: насколько я похожа на свою мать, насколько то, что я делаю, близко к тому, что делает она, насколько быстро я учусь, насколько много знаю, насколько хорошо стреляю... нормально, что родители превосходят детей, но, рано или поздно, дети вырастают и получают возможность следовать своим путем. Если только мы не говорим о детях нобелевских лауреатов или руководителей секретных организаций. Говорят, что слишком образованные и увлеченные наукой родители – одна из самых худших вещей, которые можно пожелать ребенку. 

Взрослые не решают судьбы детей, но они ставят планку. И, скажу я вам, моя мать сделала ее для меня чертовски-высокой. Вынесла ее куда-то в стратосферу и сказала: "Прыгай, Эшли". И, самое смешное, ни одна опекунская служба никогда в жизни не приняла бы моей жалобы, даже, если бы я подала ее в порыве безумия. У нас ведь не судят за то, что ты хочешь для своих детей самого лучшего.

Услышав это вы, наверняка, решите, что я ненавижу свою мать. На самом деле – нет. 

Проклятье, бывают дни, когда я готова надеть футболку с надписью: "Моя мама – самая лучшая на свете!". Бывают, конечно, и дни, когда я не знаю: то ли самой бросаться с моста, то ли тащить и ее, чтоб надежнее. Хотя, признаю, в большую часть дней я просто отношусь к этому всему с иронией и утешаю себя тем, что сотни десятков девушек моего возраста могли бы сказать: "Эшли Магнус, нам бы твои проблемы!". Гнилое утешение, но другого у меня нет. И, пока что, оно вполне действует... кроме тех дней, когда я думаю о мосте в Старом Городе... том, который разрушен и закрыт на ремонт столько, сколько я себя помню.

Кабал, который пытался что-то подвинуть в моих мозгах, не учел одной крошечной детали: нет, вовсе не то, что там двигать было нечего, а то, что я так привыкла к попыткам влезть в мои мысли, что научилась справляться с давлением. Рано или поздно я снова возвращаю себе контроль.

Так случилось и в этот раз…

*

Уилл, где-то через недельку после моего помпезного возвращения в мир здравомыслящих (массовые убийства прилагаются), пришел ко мне со своими типичными вопросами о том, все ли хорошо, уверена ли я в том, как себя чувствую, жажду ли мести Кабалу и прочей хренью, а я пошутила:  
— Да, ладно тебе, это были просто очень неудачные выходные.

Протеже моей матери сделал обиженное лицо и попытался возразить. Попытался сказать мне: "Эшли так нельзя, Эшли, ты неправа, Эшли...". Я мило улыбнулась и задумалась о том, почему я сегодня утром не почувствовала вкуса яблока, которое ела. Это заботило меня больше рассуждений Уилла о том, в порядке ли моя несчастная, поврежденная психика. Потому что, если с катушек слетает мое тело – то мозг уж ничего решать не будет. 

— Ты не слушаешь меня, верно?  
— Извини, Уилл, но мне надо заглянуть к маме, если ты не против.

Он махнул рукой, словно это могло служить ответом хоть на что-то.

Уилл вообще довольно быстро научился смиряться с тем, что происходило в Убежище, но все еще пытался что-то здесь контролировать. Ничего, через пару лет пройдет.

*

 

Никогда бы не подумала, что у меня может начаться мигрень из-за стука каблуков. Но теперь, с обостренным слухом, то, как моя мать мерила комнату, было попросту пыткой. Говорят, что подбивать обувь металлом – вредно для костей. Для людей – вполне возможно. Только незадача: Хелен Магнус – не человек.

Мама заметила мою гримасу и остановилась.

— С тобой все в порядке, – сказала она, – насколько это вообще возможно в твоем состоянии.  
— О, ну, спасибо.

Я соскользнула с кушетки и подошла к маме. Она возвышалась надо мной. Как обычно, но, отчего-то, сейчас это было неприятно.

— Эшли, – мягко сказала мама, – нам нужно поговорить о твоих инстинктах. И о том... что мы не ладили в последнее время.  
— Угу, – ответила я.

Она не торопилась отойти от меня, хотя я намеренно подошла ближе, чем нормально даже для разговора между матерью и дочерью.

— У меня внезапно появился папа, – сказала я, – а потом меня немного похитили и немного поэкспериментировали, чтоб немного превратить в чудовище, чтоб я немного разрушила все вокруг.

Я еще сильнее подалась вперед, почти наступая на ноги маме, обхватила за бедра и потянула на себя.

— Эшли, – предупреждающе сказала мама.

Она не оттолкнула меня, но и ответно прижиматься не собиралась.

— В чем дело? – спросила я.  
— Ты была лидером среди солдат Кабала, – холодно сказала мама, – ты пытаешься лидировать и сейчас. Это подсознательная реакция: ты хочешь снова стать вожаком.  
— Чертовски верно, – не стала спорить я. – И я знаю, как это решить, не прибегая к излишнему насилию. М-м-м?

Мама улыбнулась так, как она умела. Не поймешь, что же имеет ввиду: то ли не одобряет тебя, то ли поощряет, то ли оценивает, как лучше проломить череп. Склоняюсь к последнему, кстати.

А потом она твердо взяла меня за плечи и поцеловала. Без особой нежности, но с нажимом, скорее утверждая главенство, чем выражая привязанность.

Затем же легко высвободилась из моих рук и отошла на шаг.

— Нет. Не думаю, что это будет уместно, – с нотками смеха в голосе сказала мама.

Черт. 

Чтоб развеять сомнения насчет сцены, хочу объяснить: у нас в семье достаточно странно с семейными отношениями. Мама никогда не пыталась сделать табу из каких-то вещей в этой жизни. Удивительно, учитывая эпоху, в которую она родилась. А, может быть, именно благодаря этому. Когда у меня возник закономерный вопрос по поводу того, что девочка делает с девочкой в постели – мама посчитала, что это проще показать, чем объяснять. В этом они с Генри, которому я задавала аналогичный, но про мальчиков, сошлись, только мой названный братец ограничился парой роликов из интернета и не устроил практикума.

Говорить: "Мы были любовницами", – это слишком, потому что отношения между мной и мамой не слишком изменились в бытовом плане. Правильнее было бы сказать: "Иногда мы занимались сексом". В последний год я была слишком зла на нее из-за Друитта и немного переоценила свою возможность справляться с гормональными всплесками самостоятельно.

Ну, как немного. Почти полное разрушение Сети – это немного, верно?

— Только не говори, что осознала, как была неправа все эти годы, – проворчала я, когда мама направилась к дверям.

Она обернулась ко мне с легкой улыбкой.

— Я не собираюсь поддаваться тебе, Эшли.  
— Поддаваться? – не поняла я.

Мама покачала головой.

— Не хочу устраивать борьбы. В любой форме.  
— Боишься проиграть? – поинтересовалась я.

Ну, да. Тяжело взять «на слабо» человека, которому сто пятьдесят лет, но я ведь могу попытаться, верно?

— Не перенапрягайся, – сказала мама, – и не пропускай еды. А то частичным отключением рецепторов все не ограничится.

И она вышла, оставив меня посреди пустой медчасти.

Бывают дни, когда я готова надеть футболку с надписью: "Моя мама - самая лучшая на свете!". И сегодня явно не такой день.

*

— Тир? – предложила я.  
— Нет.  
— Полоса препятствий?  
— Нет.  
— Турнир в видеоигры?

Мама подняла голову и хмуро посмотрела на меня.

— Ладно, видеоигры – это слишком. Можно и шахматы.  
— Эшли, – устало сказала мама, – я не собираюсь сражаться с тобой за главенство. Дай мне поработать, пожалуйста. Хоть после полуночи.

Сейчас действительно было уже довольно поздно. Я целый день крутилась возле мамы, выискивая способ решить проблему своих инстинктов.

— Я уже жалею, что объяснила тебе причины, – произнесла мама.

Мы сидели в библиотеке. Она обложилась книгами, на верхушке одной из которых стояла чашка с остывшим чаем.

— Ну, ма-а-ам! – не сдавалась я. – Нам же нужно что-то сделать.  
— Тебе нужно взять себя в руки. Все можно решить и без борьбы.

Я села на пол, напротив мамы и оперлась локтями на чуть согнутые колени. Она недовольно нахмурилась.

— Эшли, встань, – сказала мама тщательно контролируемым голосом.  
— Я же не простужусь!  
— Не простудишься, – ответила мама. – Это просто некультурно. Встань.  
— Заставь меня.

Ох, кажется, я перегнула палку. Мама поднялась и чуть нагнулась, нависая надо мной. И ее взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего… все-таки не стоило мне целый день ей надоедать. «Молодец, Эшли, своевременно». Кубик-рубика, судоку и взрывной механизм. И я перерезала не тот провод…

— Магнус! – раздалось от дверей.

Мы с мамой повернулись синхронно к вошедшему в библиотеку Уиллу.

— Что тут происходит? – спросил он, недоуменно глядя на нас.  
— Прелюдия, – заявила я до того, как мама успела что-то ответить. – Вероятно, к сексу. 

Мама посмотрела на меня с выражением вымораживающей ярости.

— Может и к какому-то насилию, – отметила я.

Ведь не убьет же она меня, в самом деле. Просто физически не получится: я теперь стала значительно более живучей. Хотя, комок страха при виде обозленной Хелен Магнус, все равно не спешил рассасываться. 

— Так, – Уиллу понадобилось пару секунд на размышления, – я сделаю вид, что поел жирного на ночь.

И он буквально выскочил вон.

— Это было грубо, – нейтральным тоном заметила мама.

Что ж, Уилл вовремя явился. Немного жалко, но не уверена, что доведение мамы до белого каления было достойной целью. 

— Да, ладно, – сказала я. – Ему пора бы уже привыкнуть… и извини, я сегодня тебя достала. Была неправа…

Она кивнула.

— Была.

Я начала вставать, но мама схватила меня за плечи и толкнула на пол с такой силой, что без регенерации я бы здорово ушиблась. Она навалилась сверху, не давая мне возможности подняться или перевернуться и перехватила мои руки до того, как я успела что-то сделать.

— Ты хотела доказать, кто тут главнее, – тихо, почти даже не угрожающе, сказала мама, – сейчас и выясним.

И, честно говоря, я что-то перехотела быть главой семьи…


End file.
